


$100

by Howling_Eclipse



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_Eclipse/pseuds/Howling_Eclipse
Summary: Prompt supplied by Chasyn.
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	$100

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt supplied by Chasyn.

It was late, and Owen had been in a meeting with Claire and Masrani about the incident with the I rex that had dragged on for ages. Thankfully they had managed to lure it away from the main park towards the old buildings left over from the original park, with a clever usage of heaters and a semi-controlled forest fire, so the only damages were to her enclosure and injuries and deaths were limited to employees and other dinosaurs. Most of the guests didn't even know something went wrong other than the brief lockdown. 

With a sigh, Owen decided to swing by the command center break room on his way out to grab a coffee. To his surprise, Lowery was there, despite almost everyone else having gone home for the day. "How come you're still here?" He asked, and Lowery shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep so I stuck around. What about you?" Lowery asked, and Owen stuck out his tongue. 

"Meeting with Claire and Masrani that they insisted I be involved in. I've seen Claire more in the past week than I have in the past two years." He complained, and Lowery laughed. 

"To be fair you've been showing her nephews around a lot so it's kind of expected you'd see her occasionally. Speaking of, Vivian and I were discussing you with them. More specifically, whether or not you would kiss Zach for a hundred dollars." Lowery said, and laughed when Owen choked on his coffee.

"Ok, first off, he's way younger than me. Second, Claire would murder me. And third, I would probably _pay_ a hundred dollars to kiss him. And if Claire ever finds out about this conversation you and Vivian will be having a followup conversation with my raptors." Owen replied, mostly joking. He spent a few more minutes talking to Lowery before heading out for the night, and put the conversation out of his mind.

A week passed, and Owen was rummaging through a storage shed when Zach walked in, leaning against the doorway. Owen glanced up after a minute when the teenager didn't say anything, still half-distracted by what he had been looking for. "Uh, what's up Zach? Your aunt need me for something or just bored?" He asked.

Zach shook his head. "Do you have a hundred dollars?" He asked innocently, and the question caught Owen off guard. He tried to think of something on the island that Zach would need that kind of money for and couldn't just ask Claire, but was coming up blank.

"Yeah....why?" He questioned, but Zach shook his head again. Which. Ok, Owen was officially lost at this point, but surely it had to be something important to Zach if he was willing to ask him, and probably something he didn't want to talk about if he couldn't explain why. So, with a slight shrug to himself, he pulled out his wallet and grabbed a few bills, holding them out to Zach with a questioning look. Zach stepped closer, grabbing the money, and then stepping even closer and pressing a hand on Owen's chest, pushing him back slightly, and the older man was caught off guard enough to just go with it, especially when a pair of lips pressed against his own for a few moments before pulling back.

"I overheard you and Lowery last week." Zach called, already out the door before Owen's brain caught up with what just happened and he went chasing back out after the laughing teenager.


End file.
